falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Rivet City science lab
|terminal =Doctor Li's terminal |footer = The Intelligence bobblehead on the table }} The Rivet City science lab is the laboratory of Rivet City and working place of Dr. Madison Li and her team. Much of their research involves hydroponics and the growing of healthy produce like fresh apples and fresh potatoes. They are also researching a portable power supply, which is later used by the Brotherhood of Steel after the Enclave stops the relaunch of Project Purity. The science lab was established after the discontinuation of Project Purity as a place for Dr. Li and her colleagues to pursue their research. One may see Janice Kaplinski, Anna Holt, Garza, Dr. Zimmer and Armitage here. Layout The science lab has three entrances: two from the midship deck (one leads to the common room, the other leads to a hallway and the Capitol Preservation Society), and a door connecting the science lab to the upper deck. All three entrances are upstairs, with the midship deck doors being in the southeastern part of the lab, side by side up the stairs. The upper deck entrance is on the northeastern side, up the stairs, behind three water/grain silos. The main point of interest is the center room downstairs, where a large intersection of pipes take up some of the space in the room, leading down into a large circular platform (which could be a purifier or filter). A large piece of machinery (possibly a purifier) is beside the platform on the right. In the very center of the room most of the center's occupants (such as Doctor Li, Anna Holt and others) reside. There are three tables holding chemistry sets, vegetables and other various miscellaneous items. On the left of the tables is a refrigerator and on the right are two lockers. Notable loot * Bobblehead - Intelligence on a table in the center next to some purified fruits and vegetables. * Various fresh fruits and vegetables (e.g. apples and potatoes which will result in Karma loss if taken). ** One of the vegetables, a potato, can actually be taken without any Karma loss. Related quests * Following in His Footsteps * Scientific Pursuits * The Waters of Life * The Replicated Man Notes * Inhabitants passing through can be seen eating the food on the table sometimes, which can be problematic if one wants to collect the unique fresh fruits and vegetables. * If the player enters the area in the lab where you could access the upper deck, and hides in the east corner, and goes into 3rd person view and looks into the wall while aiming the camera next to the wall as well, one will see the interior of the room where the scientists sleep, but with no inhabitants. Appearances The Rivet City science lab appears only in Fallout 3. Category:Rivet City es:Laboratorio científico de Rivet City fr:Laboratoire scientifique de Rivet City it:Laboratorio Scientifico di Rivet City ru:Научная лаборатория uk:Наукова лабораторія zh:Rivet City Science Lab